Garmadon's plan
by Ninjago72fan
Summary: see wat happens?read to find out?
1. Chapter 1

he hugged her and smiled .heres a doll smiled and grabbed the doll and hugged it! ty you daddy?her eyes turned red again!your welcome with your brother?why daddy?hes going to take care of you for 2 'll see me again MARceline.i love ran and hugged him?i love you made a walked through the saw they were in the came in and smiled!thank god your both k? ran and hugged picked her up and said you need to keep her away from Garmadon walked into the game room where the 4 ninja's were playing was sitting on the bed watching them play he her to the mall and buy her some new you will go with them to the sensei. when they were at the mall they went to the store called ran over to a dress .i want this one nya.k Marceline?she picked up the dress and dropped it in the walked over to a ouffit and showed that dropped the ouffit in the there were 12 ouffits ad other clothes in the bought the ouffits and went to the shes so picked her up and she kicked that eyes were red eyes are red again again kai said running .nya put all the golden weapons in front of her and they eyes whys everyone looking at me wierd.i thought one of the ninjas would be one ninja's but it was Marceline the whole green ninja jay came in and saw the golden weapons but she the green only one green ninja Sensei right?i never knew she was the green ninja had an evil smile on her face not again ran torwards Lloyd and kicked him into the that really hurt sis?NINJAGO she tornado went right to Sensei and he hit her tornado and she fell agaist the wall blacked chained her to the woke up and saw everyone staring at she k screamed DADDY plugged thier ear' turned around and saw a saw Garmadon walking through fight him off until i can get Marceline away from unchained her and ran away with me help saw Sensei running with her .LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER HE yelled spinning in a dark black ad purple tornado. the tornado hit all the ninjas and samurai to the chained them to the come on really jay ran after looked back and saw her daddy DADDY she caught up with him and kicked him in the my daughter .i need to rotect the green ninja from eyes widened?SHES THE GREEN NINJA?he let go of her hand and she ran to her she hugged not the green ninja if you dont have proof grabbed all the golden weapon and put them in front of her. they floated and glowed green! NOOO?that means she has to fight me?daddy wats wrong he got up and backed away from eyes turned dark red and she had a sad face on .WHY WONT YOU TALK TO ME DADDY SHE YELLED TO THE TOP OF HER LUNGS?she ran torwards him and kicked him in the body glowed and she turned was now 8 years old. .she hit him 5 times in the daughter your hurtin ninjas managed to get unchained and ran to see wat was happening with eyes widened when they saw Marceline fighting her STOP YOUR HURTING ILL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW ran and punched her in the fell to the got up and kicked him in the grabbed her throat and raised her let me go your choking me dropped her to the eyes got grabbed the sthyce of quakes and slammed it in the ground pushed her ran behind lloyd and knocked him she used his powers and the lite grabbed her and slammed her to the is the final battle Sensei said?her eyes got stop him from turning her more evil stop him now Sensei yelled?kai grabbed her waist and pulled her away from me go kicked him in the .he fell to the ground ran behind her and grabbed her waist and turned her around and kissed her eyes body glowed bright and she got more was now 18 years old?his eyes glowed dark red?her eyes were still dark red but kissed him back on the smiled and ran torwards Lord Garmadon and kicked him in the stabbed her in the leg and arm?he pulled the knife out and stabbed her in the pulled the knife out and she dropped to the floor?NOOOOOO sensei ran to her and picked her up?her eyes were about when lloyd woke up annd saw her .he ran to her and held her in his dont die on me?i need you with me now DONT DIE SIS?ha she's dead son?she closed her eyes?NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE YELLED TO THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS?he let her down jently and ran torwards him and kicked him and stabbed him in the arm and need to die dad?the only way to save your sis is to kiss her on the lips son? he smilled?he ran over to her and picked her up and kissed her on the lips?her body glowed really bright?her body floated up her eyes opened up and she smiled?she held out her hand and he grabbed her hand and he began to float he kissed her and hugged her?they dropped to the floor but her eyes were still dark red?when lloyd turned around his eyes were dark walked over to lord Garmadon and stood next to him?her body began to glow again and she became was now 7 years hugged lloyd and i have both of my children on my team went to the shore and got on a boat and sailed to the dark island?when they got there there were stone army every where working? stone army these are my children to not attack them at all or your dead k?they all noded and went back to work?the spirt said who are these kids Garmadon?this is my daughter Marceline and my son Lloyd?wat ever?her eyes became blue?where am i daddy?your on the dark island?cool a island?they went to a camp and he said go get some sleep ?he lead them to a tent with 3 beds in it ?they walked in and he picked her up and laid her in the bed and hugged her?he got in bed and went to sleep?good night Marceline and Lloyd?he closed the tent door and went to watch them work?meanwhile back at the shore the ninjas were sailing to the dark island and when they got there?there were stone army working everywhere?they snuck around the stone army and got elimate power swords form the light temple and they could fight now? they snuck around the stone army and snuck in Marceline'sand Lloyds and Garmadons tent? they saw them sleeping and grabbed Marceine and taped her mouth shut and ran off to the bounty?Garmadon came in the tent and saw Marceline was gone but Lloyd was still there?he ran out of the tent and ran around the island to find her but when he came to the shore the bounty was there?he went in and saw the ninja's had her ?he saw they taped her mouth shut?cole turned around and saw him?he snuck out of the room and walked up to garmadon?wat happen to my daughter/they took her while they were sleeping in the tent?really they took my daughter while she was sleeping wow?cole walked up to the little girl and picked her up and went to garmadon and dropped her in his arms there she's your's now?ty cole he smiled ?now go distracted the ninjas so i can escape with her?yes garmadon?kai turned around and saw him? guys garmadons on board and hes got Marceline in his arm's?he jumped off the bounty and ran to the tent and laid her in bed and ripped off the tape?he felt her pulse and he felt her heartbeat fast?Lloyd woke up and saw him?wats going on dad?they took your little sis but i got her back Lloyd?they turned around and saw the ninja's standing there ?Lloyd stop them so i can wake her up?he kicked them in the face and tryed to run but they tied him up?run dad take her with you ill be k dad?he grabbed her and ran into the camp and alerted them that there were ninja's following him?when the ninjas ra into the camp the whole stone army was waitin for them and they attacked them?while they were fightin he ran to the clock ad laid he down on the ground?she wont wake up?he pintched her arm?her eyes opened and they starred at him?daddy where are we ?he looked at the clock which was second away from turning 0?when the clocked hit 0 it made lots of noises and a bright light hIT THE weapon?he picked her up and ran torwards the weapon?the spirt said behold garmatron? a it rolled down to them and they got on and it rode torwards the shore?lloyd eyes where blue he was normal? he ran torwards the shore to stop his dad from turning ninjao into his own image? they all go to the shore there was garmatron?it was about to shoot when lloyd came with the ninja's?dont father ?i'll never kknows wats right?


	2. Chapter 2

he raised his foot?no dont kick her or she turns more evil son?he kicked her onto the shor ad she started crying?daddy he kicked me?her eyes turned red?she had an evil smile on her face?her skin turned pale?get him Marceline?she ran torwards him and kicked him onto the ground? i cant defeat my own sister guys shes only 7?you must Lloyd NEVER he yelled?his eyes eyes turned red?he had an evil smile on his face?no we must stop him?he picked her up and jumped on ?shoot it dad?he let her down gently?the tank shot a missle full of evilness into the air?it landed in ninjago city and everyone in ninjago city tured evil?now its time to cross over to ninjago city? a portal poped there and they entered?they looked around and saw lots of building's


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline:i started crying daddy wats happening to the buildings?nothing?he covered her eyes with his hands?son cover her eyes so she wont see anthing burning?he uncovered her eyes so he could drive the tank?Lloyd:i went over to her and covered her eyes?shh calm down sis?back at the island?they saw the portal and ran through it?they looked around and saw buildings burnings?kai:i ran behind the tank and jumped on and kicked lord garmadon off the tank ?he fell on the ground .he was knocked out !daddy wake up?they walked torwards her?Marceline:i ran and climbed on the tank and hid behind Lloyd?brother im scared?he picked her up and jumped off the tank and let her down on the ground?run sis if i get hurt k?yes brother?he gave her the teady bear that their father gave to her?she hugged it?ty brother ?your welcome?she jumped off the tank?she fell to the ground and got up?her knees were bleeding?there were tears in her eyes?Marceline:i ran over to daddy?wake up?they walked torwards me ?they blocked all the exits?i started to cry?the the red ninja grabbed me?let go of me?take her to the bounty now before he wakes up?his eyes opened and saw his daughter being taking away?daddy help me?Marceline:daddy help?the black ninja kicked him in the face and knocked him out?he grabbed him and chained him in the cell with bed and a heater?garmadon:i opened my eyes and saw Marceline watching me?daddy your awake?she had a smile on her face?he saw the black ninja walking down he stairs torwards her?she turned around and saw cole standing there?Cole:do you wanna hug your dad Marceline?yes i do?he unlocked the cell and she ran in and hugged him?


End file.
